Mstislav Zakharov
Professor Mstislav Zakharov, also known under nickname "Mr. Ratchet", is male Huron scientist, Professor of Mechanics, and mechanic genius formerly of Vuldak Defense Development Bureau of Experimental Weaponry, where he developed several advanced weapons and machines, but defected to Kasmari Rebellion and serve on the board of ''Delegate'' in Fifth Kasmari Fleet to help the rebellion against his own creations. Personalty Zakharov is by nature a quiet man who stays quiet in the group and just gets his job done. When working in laboratory he is professional, respecting his work and all dangers it involves, although due to unexpected disaster he suffered near blindness in one eye. Being a mechanical genius, Zakharov is capable of repairing, repurpose or rebuild most of known machines and weapons of any sizes, and design new advanced weapons, which he regularly did while working in DDB, being a major designer of infamous ''Sovereign''-class battlecruiser that were used during several major Vuldak campaigns. Whereas at his youth he was obsessed in making new creations of various sizes, after his work in Vuldak defense bureau this tendency decreased, but he is still making new objects and equipment, such as a drone VI assistants, a small drones that are helping him in laboratory by saving the data, recording the scene or manually assist with holding, welding or cutting the equipment and materials. He is known for his daunting acts from his youth, dont showing any sign of fear when others are scared. Some say he is either stupid or insane, but the real source of this is not known, not even by Mstislav himself. This courageous nature however paid him greatly in the form of his several cybernetics, some of them extensive. But Zakharov never shown any sign of regret over these tragedies, even considering them as positive, giving him greater understanding of some scientific fields, namely robotics and cybernetics. Appearance He is an usual man, thought not just one woman considers him handsome, but his vast cybernetic replacements are discouraging them. Mstislav has carelessly combed dark brown hair with starting patches of gray. Originally he had brown eyes, but one due to accident almost lost its sight and received cybernetic augmentation, gaining lime-colored shining eye that is covering mostly the original, and giving him enhanced sight. He has grown a beard and mustache of the same color as his hair. He usually wears a dark suit with a white shirt and tie, over it white lab coat with several pockets to hold various gadgets and equipment. Over his pants he wears a supportive cybernetic exoskeleton that he build himself while at university to help assist him in walking as his left leg to necrosis lost its function and right was severely injured after his accident on university due to left leg's first symptom. And his right hand is now completely mechanic after injury sustained from one battle, where his ship was hit and explosion cut his original arm. Abilities Zakharov's most significant skill is his mechanical genius. Already at young age he was able to repair heavy industry machines in factory of his parents, and building various machines that were more or less without much use. After his fatal accident at university, when both legs were seriously impaired, Mstislav was able to make himself cybernetic exoskeletal supports that he wields as other pants, that he uses to this day with several fuhrer modifications. His technical skills were applied with great effect when he joined Defense Development Bureau, where he researched and constructed several advanced weapon technologies that were with great effect used in the was with the Rebellion. He assisted in development of eliminator weaponry with his superior and director of science bureau, Sepp Dietrich, along with development of several systems on Dietrich's flagship. When Zakharov learned about some of the atrocities committed by Vuldaks in the war and for his deteriorating relation with Dietrich, he defected to Kasmari where he started working on new weapons that may be used against Vuldaks, and as a specialist on Vuldak experimental weapons. Other skills that Mstislav holds is hacking and slicing, making him able to get into any system that dont has the highest defense programs and firewalls, and able to open any doors in Vuldak base or starship he wants. Making programs is not hard as well, which he used many times for his complex weapons and machines. His augmented eye gives him a better sight, able to see into greater distances, or the opposite, use it as microscope. History Early Life Mstislav Zakharov was born on Kainoss II to the family of the basic workers. His parents met each other in the factory and Mstislav was their first and only son. His childhood was unusual, with life like other kids had on the planet, unlike the ravaged Kainoss III, with one exception; Mstislav's lack of fear. More than often he climbed on trees, houses or even cliffs as part of his dangerous adventures, which in some cases ended up with injury, but never anything fatal, the worst being broken leg or arm. Zakharov has proven to be a technical genius when he was eleven, he made his own cart out of junk and old parts which he used in kid races in the district. Realizing his potential, Mstislav's parents wanted their son to become someone more than them and supported his mechanical talents in any way imaginable within their options. Sometimes he was helping in his parent's factory, even when it caused not once a trouble from the side of managers his help was considerably appreciated and priced by other workers. Repairing heavy machines with ease in few hours what took the "professional mechanics" days. University Years Eventually Zakharov was send to the high school specialized for mechanics, and after passing through it he went on university on Huron. He was gaining top marks with ease, but he was bored there, seeing the school as waste of his time. During this time he was building, repairing, modifying various things such as hovercars, computers and any electronics, and for this obsession of anything technical other students on university dubbed him "Mr. Ratchet", which he quickly adopted as his own. He learned a lot about electronics, being able to operate and develop new programs for various purposes, which he integrated into his creations. Even on university his presumption for overcoming dangerous tasks havent faded, and Zakharov was many times involved in crazy bets which were on boundaries of life and death. During one such bet he had to jump from one roof to another, nearly five meter long jump but the other roof was on lower level. Mstislav didnt hesitated, and under great applause made the fateful jump. Everyone was watching how half of the meter was missing for Zakharov to land safely on the other roof. He then fell many meters down, landing hard on his legs on the ground. Three days later Zakharov woke up in the hospital, where he was told he suffered severe injuries, including his legs being totally broken, concussion of the brain and many of other broken bones. Mstislav remembered that after he jumped, he felt incredible pain in his left leg, which was the cause he wasnt able to catch the other roof and fell down. Doctors told he suffered infarction in his leg that escaped their attention, which during these three days part of the leg's muscles changed into necrotic, and when the doctors finally realized it, it was too late. Zakharov lost the sensation in his left leg, while his right was so badly damaged that standing on it would have caused him great pain. Zakharov made himself a supportive exosuit "pants", that are assisiting him in the walking, replacing the left leg and right is kept in a position where it dont causes any pain at all. This however meant he will have to wear it for the rest of his life, which he accepted. After few months he returned to university and passed the final year as the best in grade. Defense Development Bureau When Zakharov finished the university, he was contacted by Vuldak officials and offered a position in Vuldak Defense Development Bureau of Experimental Weaponry, and Mstislav took the chance. For ten years he was working in the bureau, comfortable that he can freely do whatever he wishes with nearly unlimited resources. He was one of the major developers of Sovereign-class battlecruiser, which was put into service across the Empire, even having few ships in Admiral Drahgan's Helm Fleet. In this period of his life, Zakharov learned how to handle all sorts of weapons, from pistols to large starship laser cannons. During the testing of new type of infantry-portable railgun, Mstislav was testing its armor-piercing capability, bur the weapon didnt fired. He took it to his workbench and started the inspection to find the cause of malfunction, the weapon's reactor suddenly activated and uncontrollably gathered energy, resulting in detonation. Zakharov was able to escape from any fatal injuries, the detonation burned his left eye's retina, rendering him nearly blind. Vuldaks made him an eye augmentation that restored his lost sight in the eye, and even slightly enhanced it. In his last years the DDB had a new director, young genius and nearly fanatical supporter of the Empire, Sepp Dietrich. Zakharov was then assigned into Dietrich's team developing eliminator weapons, that were many years earlier tested but suspended due to several deadly accidents. Still, Zakharov's team managed to create first working prototype eliminator cannon. With fuhrer work smaller versions were made, eventually creating even eliminator pistols. Mstisalv even helped in several elements of Dietrich's flagship, ''Tormentor''. However, the relationship between Zakharov and Dietrich was decreasing due to Dietrich's fanatical views and sometimes uncaring nature towards his and other scientists' safety. Then, another minor accident injured Zakharov that broke his arm because Sepp didnt put any necessary precaution to his safety. Mstislav realized it was unbearable. Without any stated reason Zakharov left the Bureau, using his injury as an excuse to resign on his post when asked. Kasmari Service In 4 PB when Mstislav left the DDB, he went to the academy where he was studying previously. He wasnt able to build anything he wanted as much as in the bureau, but he was nonetheless satisfied. However, after one year, when he heard of one Vuldak attack on Kasmari-allied planet where mages were hiding, using his creation, Sovereign-class, as a means of bombarding the colony and killing everyone, even civilians. Realizing that he was responsible for that, and the crimes Vuldaks committed in their hunt of mages, he left the university and soon after defected to Kasmari. When the rebels learned who joined their ranks, they offered Mr. Ratchet to work in the weapons development for Kasmari safe in the hidden laboratories. Surprisingly, Zakharov declined this offer, but developing weapons and defensive technologies he could do nonetheless, but on the frontlines, in a specialized ships with a laboratory where he can work in the field. This decision was unexpected, but the Kasmari command agreed to professor's wishes. His first position was on the board of cruiser ''Bridgeport'', Sixth Fleet. He was given a laboratory that fit to his specifications where he immediately started his work. Along with his work of the weapon designer, he also made the repairs or improvements on the ship, sometimes travel on the occupational trainings to teach commanders, army and navy officers alike, about some of his creations on the field but also the new weapons Vuldaks created and ways how to counter it most efficiently. His work was highly appreciated in the Rebellion. Battle of Beishaze After two years on Bridgeport, Zakharov helped many times the Kasmari to fight with the advanced Vuldak weapons, even witnessing the destruction of three Sovereign-class battlecruisers, the ships he helped design, with his own eyes and thanks to his help in finding the weak points (something that was difficult, given he designed it to dont have any). In 1 PB the Sixth Fleet along with Third Fleet were given the order to attack a Vuldak space station and port on orbit of planet Beishaze to make the repairs impossible in that part of the region. Despite the hazards the mission entailed, Zakharov refused to move away and took the role of the unofficial chief mechanic on Bridgeport when the fleet set sail to Beishaze. When the battle started the Bridgeport was assigned to close in to the docks and destroy them along with several other cruisers and frigates. While the space station was not designed to fend off attacks, still the turrets and weapons mounted on it started bombarding the raiding ships. Zakharov on his ship started repairing the systems and rerouting the power to keep the cruiser operational. Captain Deliente of the Bridgeport ordered to move away from the station's effective range and approach the docks by different path, and all raiding ships did so. However, they were approached by several Vuldak cruisers and one battleship that broke off from the main portion of the battle to prevent the Kasmari to destroy the docks. The firefight from very close range began and was devastating for both sides. The Bridgeport received a serious beating as it was fighting with two other cruisers against battleship. Zakharov was trying to keep the ship's engines operational, as that was essential to outmaneuver the battleship Thunderbird. However, Bridgeport was being more damaged than the engineers can repair, and soon Deliente had to break the assault and fall back to regroup. The cruiser was severely damaged, with the shield generator gone, half of the weapons destroyed and with numerous holes in the hull. The Thunderbird however started following the cruiser, sending its bombers to finish the vessel off while its forward-mounted heavy laser cannons hit Bridgeport's back, destroying the engines where Mstislav was repairing. Soon after the power reactor violently exploded and tore a large chunk of the ship off, but the ship somehow managed to stick together, thought its systems were down and many of its crew killed, captain Deliente included. Zakharov was also caught in the explosion, survived it, but part of the metallic wall buried him and crushed his right hand and part of the right side of the body. In the end Kasmari won the battle, forced the Vuldak fleet to retreat and send a cruiser to the crippled Bridgeport to help the survivors and try to judge how bad the ship is damaged and if there is chance of repairing it. The soldiers found Zakharov and rescued him, thought his right arm was completely amputated. The survivros were transported to closest Kasmari planet and tended. While at the rehabilitation, Zakharov worked on his prosthetic of the arm, using just his left hand (which wasnt a primary one, making it a new experience to the professor). After several months the arm was ready, and with the assistance from surgeons he installed it. For a year he was rehabilitating from his injuries (and getting used to his new arm) while also helping in the research as much as he could. After Bazuur When the incident on Bazuur occurred, Mstislav was still rehabilitating, but he was shocked by it. Zakharov was among those who knew what happened on the jungle planet and disagreed with it, and had several strong arguments with Kasmari high-ranked officers and officials, including Sawyer Graham, before he calmed down and seen the reasons for that, thought he still disagreed. After rehabilitation Zakharov worked in the laboratories on development while waiting for a chance to return to front-line duty. The opportunity came in 1 AB when he heard about the victorious campaign of Fifth Fleet in Shipment War. With the talks that Archymm's Fifth Fleet is constantly operating on the front line, engaging Vuldaks head on, Zakharov asked to be assigned to one of the fleet's ships. His request was accepted and Zakharov's new home became frigate Delegate under captain Morris Dorien. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Hurons Category:Scientists Category:Vuldak Scientists Category:Kasmari Scientists